


these ties that bind us (are welcome to me)

by mangovandium



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Bisexual Alec Hardy, Bisexual Paul Coates, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangovandium/pseuds/mangovandium
Summary: after years of pining and loving each other they've gotten married.
Relationships: Paul Coates/Alec Hardy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	these ties that bind us (are welcome to me)

**Author's Note:**

> WAAAH follow me on twitter! @lemonchomps

Paul had been raised a certain way, marriage is between a man and a woman, you can only love a woman, and yet in his heart he knew that it was wrong. Years passed and he adhered to what his parents had taught him, until he met Alec. He didn’t know what it was about the scruffy and frankly quite grumpy detective, but they danced around each other for years. Until Alec asked him out and he said yes on a whim, he had no thoughts about falling in love with him but that had happened as well. The little ticks and routines that he did, he fell in love with.

Now he stood here in front of a floor length mirror as Becca straightened his tie once again, he gave a nervous smile as she grinned up at him. He had waited three months for this day, he wouldn’t let his nerves ruin it. The vicar had never planned to propose to Alec, or at least any time soon but it had been late at night after Alec had come home just to sit down to work on more files. The detective’s glasses were halfway down the bridge of his nose and his head perched in his hands as his eyes skimmed over his notes. He knew then and there he wanted to be with him forever, granted maybe he should have waited for him to finish sipping his coffee before blurting out the question. 

Paul smiled wistfully as he thought of Alec’s shocked and awed expression as he asked if Paul was serious. Alec had dropped his pen and kissed Paul so deeply the vicar could have sworn he saw stars. The vicar snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Becca’s hand on his shoulder.

“You ready?” She asked, and for the first time in his life he had no doubt about his next words.

“It couldn’t come soon enough,” and Becca chuckles quietly before taking the crook of his arm in her own.

He felt a twinge of sadness that his parents weren’t here to walk him down the aisle, they had sent a scolding letter when they had found out it wouldn’t be a woman he was marrying. Yet, he couldn’t help himself to set aside two chairs in case one of them wanted to and it didn’t take long for him to realize they would stay empty. His sadness melts away as he comes out through the doorway and sees Alec standing at the end of the aisle, a soft smile on his face and it was all he could manage not to run ahead and get this over with. 

The set up was small, most of Paul’s friends taking up the seats along with a few of Alec’s friends from police training. The front row consisted of Ellie, Daisy, and the empty seat where Becca would sit when he made it to the altar. His eyes lingered on the row of chairs that were empty, they had the shared experience of both of their parents neglecting to come to the wedding. 

As he came to a stop in front of Alec he looked at him like it was the first time. He knew that Ellie had tried to get him to brush his hair, it hadn’t worked though, his hair was as loose and unkempt as always and he would have it no other way. Even though he was a vicar, they had both agreed that the long drawn out religious ceremony was unnecessary. When the priest above them had asked Alec to say his vows the detective had cleared his throat in nervousness as he took out a small piece of paper from the pocket of his rented tux. Paul chuckled as Alec let out a quiet ‘fuck’ when he unfolded the paper with shaking hands. 

“Paul, ever since I’ve met you… I knew you were different, for one you didn’t immediately want to punch me as soon as you opened my mouth to say something.” He paused to swallow with an amused smile on his face as the small audience laughed quietly.

“But, you are one of the kindest people I have ever known, amazing, sweet, perfect… I don’t have enough words to describe you. I love you so much, and I can’t wait to say it a thousand more times in different places and times, but none more perfect than this. I love you Paul, for all of your quirks and flaws and the perfection that makes up you.” Alec said in what sounded like a single stuttered breath.  
-  
Paul sniffed as tears pooled in his eyes and he wanted to slap himself to snap himself out of it. He smiled through teary eyes as the priest looked towards him and he pulled his own piece of paper out of his pocket. He glanced down at the sloppy ink that had his vows and swallowed around the waxy knot in his throat and looked at Alec’s teary eyes that mirrored his own 

“Alec, love. When I first met you I saw that your eyes were brighter than starlight, but as deep as the ocean, they’re beautiful, it’s what made me start to fall for you in the first moment. I’m stuck in your orbit like the earth around the sun, you, the brightest thing in my life and it will stay like that for the rest of our lives. I love you more than anything in the galaxy, and even if I don’t look beyond the solar system I wouldn’t need to because you are the sun in my own.” He said shakily the tears welling in his eyes as they pooled over and rolled down in his cheeks. 

The vicar barely listened as the priest made the vows as he looked at Alec’s teary stained face, when he said the last sentence and looked at Paul with raised eyebrows.

“Fuck yes, I do.” Paul said and before the priest could finish their pronouncement of them being married the two of them met in the middle in a kiss that swallowed up everything around them. He cupped Alec’s jaw in his hands and they both closed their eyes as they kissed. 

Everything revealed itself around them and they both grinned widely at the crowd who had stood up and clapped. They led the walk down the aisle and into the building, holding hands the entire way, now they never needed an excuse to let go of eachother again. The happiness the two of them shared as their foreheads rested against each other for their first dance was unmatched. The two of them lingered as everyone shared in the champagne, Alec waving away his own glass as he looked over at Paul. 

As the night came to a close and the guests either left or went to their respective rooms Alec and Paul lingered. Their hands clasped in each other and the both of them laying soft kisses anywhere they could reach. Alec smiled softly as they went hand in hand towards the elevators Alec leaning on Paul as the vicar rubbed his fingers up and down his torso. 

“I love you,” Paul whispered into Alec’s hair and the detective smiled and looked up at him.

“I love you too,” He says.

As the door opens the vicar leads Alec out of the elevator and towards their room, the farthest one from the others. He had specified that when he made the reservation that they would like a room farther off from the rest and the attendant had given him a knowing look. As they came to the door Paul pushed him up against the wall, leaning forward as he kissed Alec sloppily. His tongue ran along Alec’s bottom lip as his thumb ran down the vein in Alec’s neck and the other grabbed his hip. 

He pulled away from the detective who gave a quiet moan of frustration at the lack of contact. Paul used the card to open the door and pull Alec inside, as the door closed he pressed his husband up against the back of it. He kissed him again, biting Alec’s bottom lip and twining his tongue with the detective’s and with one of his hands he held Alec’s above his head while keeping him pressed down by using his own hips. 

He pulled away from Alec abruptly, his teeth nipping his bottom lip once more before moving to the detective’s jaw. The vicar mouths at the skin, scraping his teeth and laving his tongue to soothe the slight burn. He trails his mouth down Alec’s jaw down to his neck, the detective moaning quietly as Paul pays attention to the vein in his neck. The vicar leaves little marks that he knows will linger for the next few days, marking his husband as his. When he reaches the dip in between Alec’s collarbone he pulls away, laying a light kiss on the skin before looking up at him with hooded eyes. 

His husband was breathing heavy as he looked down the vicar, his cheeks flushed a deep red. Paul leaned in to kiss Alec once again letting go of the detective’s wrists, pushing the suit jacket off of his shoulders so that it dropped to the floor. Alec wrapped his arms loosely around Paul’s neck, the vicar separating himself from the detective so that he could look down at his hands as he fumbled with the buttons of his husband’s dress shirt. 

Surprisingly he only fumbled twice with the buttons, when his shirt parted to reveal his husband’s torso he dropped his hands to the detective’s hips. He rubbed his thumbs in circles in the dips of his hips, kissing Alec several more times as he trails one of his hands up his ribcage to thumb at his nipple. The detective let out a hitched breath and cut-off moan into the vicar’s mouth at the dull pleasure it produced. Paul brought his hands down to the back of Alec's thighs and with a grunt lifted him so that the detective’s legs wrapped around his waist. He focused on leaving a mark right under his husband’s jawline as he carried him towards the bed dropping him on to the plush mattress before following him.

Paul dropped down onto his forearms and kissed Alec sloppily, his husband raising his arms above his head to keep them out of the way. The vicar slid down Alec’s body brushing his lips against his skin down to the middle of his chest. He tilted his head to the side running his tongue along the detective’s nipple, smiling and biting it lightly at the soft moan his husband let out. Before long he leaves it alone, Alec groaning quietly in frustration until Paul focuses his attention on leaving marks down his torso. 

He sucks a bruise onto Alec’s hip as he uses his hands to unbutton the detective’s dress pants. As he pulls them off his legs he moves his attentions to the inside of his husband’s thigh, leaving an additional mark on his husband’s skin. He rights himself so that he’s standing above Alec, gazing down at the detective, flushed red and breathing heavy. 

The vicar takes his time as he sheds his own jacket and unbuttons his shirt. He falls back down onto his husband, and he bites Alec’s collarbone as he rolls his hips down onto the detective’s. Alec lets out a cross between a purr and a moan, his hips lifting slightly to try and get more friction from Paul’s movements. He does that until Alec is panting and whining into Paul’s ear, the vicar pulls away running his hands through the detective’s hair with one hand as he uses the other to shift the waistband of Alec’s boxers down. 

Paul runs his hand up Alec’s cock, and the detective moans loudly at the feeling, he whines in frustration when the vicar lets go. He stops when he sees the vicar motioning for him to sit up and when he does Paul settles onto his knees, his hand reaching up to grip the base of his cock. He takes Alec’s cock in his mouth, suppressing a grin at the high-pitched shaky moan that’s released. His mouth sinks down to the base before pulling back up his tongue running along the vein on the side. He looked up through hooded eyelids as he pulled off and swirled his tongue around the head of Alec’s cock. His husband’s shaky moans grew in volume and pitch until Paul moved away when he saw Alec’s stomach tense in the way it did when he was about to come.

He stood, glancing back towards him and admiring the way his thighs trembled from pleasure and how the blush had spread down to his chest. The vicar opened a drawer and picked up a small bottle of lube that had been supplied for them, he returned to his husband who had his bottom lip caught in his teeth as he eyed the bottle. Paul opened the lid with his thumb and poured a generous amount onto his fingers before shuffling and maneuvering himself so that he was beside Alec on the bed. He grabbed Alec by the hip and guided him until he was straddling the vicar’s thighs, having to tilt his head down to continue to kiss each other sloppily. 

Alec's breath stutters when Paul slides his hand further down brushing his slick fingers against Alec’s hole. The detective’s breath stutters against Paul’s lips when one finger slips in and he moans loudly his hand gripping the vicar’s shoulder tightly. Paul fucks him gently for a few seconds before adding another finger, humming in disappointment when Alec’s head drops and he bites the crook of the vicar’s neck to keep from moaning. 

“Love, you know how I feel when you try to keep quiet.” He purrs quietly in his ear, a thinly veiled threat under the kind lilt in his voice.

Alec stops biting, his lips still brushing Paul’s skin and lets out a sharp moan when the vicar shifts and grinds up against his husband. He smirks when he adds a third finger into Alec mid-moan and the detective’s moan crests into a yelp of pleasure. It continues like that, Paul fucking him gently on his finger while Alec releases quiet little‘ahs’ under his breath on each inward thrust. The vicar pulls his fingers out of Alec who whines in annoyance and Paul grips his thigh tightly in warning. 

He picks Alec up off of him and drops him into the center of the mattress before standing. The detective watches, panting slightly as Paul pulls his boxers down and off his legs. The vicar approaches the bed once again, crawling on it and over his husband. He grinds his own cock onto Alec’s the two of them letting out stuttering moans. 

Paul lowers his head and kisses his husband roughly, all tongue and teeth as he lifts Alec up by the hip so he can push in. He fucks into him slowly, his hips hitching at some parts when Alec pulsed around him in a way that made him moan heatedly into his mouth. As he bottoms out he maneuvers his arms to come under Alec’s arms so that he can lift him up slightly. 

Without warning Paul pulls back and thrusts into Alec the sudden movement pushing him back and making him arch his back in a deep moan. He pulls out and begins to fuck into him steadily their breathing picking up into pants. The detective whines against Paul’s lips, and the vicar pulls back to look at him, his eyebrows raised in expectation.

“Please love, please fuck me hard I’m desperate.” He mewls his eyes closed, Paul is big and pressing against all the right places inside him. 

Paul chuckles throatily before rocking his hips forward, slower and softer than before making Alec whine in complaint. He continues like that pulling frustrated groans and whimpers from his husband, until he feels Alec tug on his hair and on instinct his hips slam forward into his tight heat. The vicar gasps and lets out a quiet ‘fuck’ and his grip on Alec’s shoulder tighten while the man under him moans high-pitched and wanton in the sharp pleasure that courses through him. 

The two of them lay there gasping, but Paul recovers before Alec and he rolls his hips hard into the man beneath him and he hears him stop breathing for a few seconds at the feeling. Paul swears and his head drops forward as he thrusts his hips faster and harder, enjoying the moans and keens he’s fucking out of his husband. 

He fucks him hard and fast like he asked, biting at Alec’s neck to muffle his own moans until he can’t any longer. The vicar’s hunched over and moaning softly into his ears and Alec flushes an even deeper red by the fact that he almost comes at just hearing Paul’s voice. He barely manages to hang on as Paul’s hips stutter and his thrusts turn erratic but it’s all thrown out of the window when his husband reaches down and begins to stroke Alec. 

It’s like a switch and Alec screams through gritted teeth as he cums and Paul leans down to kiss him so that his sounds are muffled. The vicar fucks him for another minute, trying to keep Alec going as long as possible. It’s just on the edge of too much, where the detective’s head is lolled to the side and little ‘ah, ah, ah’s” are being punched out of him when Paul’s hips slam forward and he moans into Alec’s mouth as he comes. 

Alec lays there fucked-out and whimpering as he feels Paul still inside him keeping his come in with it. Paul pants, staying still for a few seconds before pulling out of Alec who moans under his breath. The vicar moves to lay beside him, his fingers running through his husband's sweat-soaked hair with a sated smile on his face. 

||

As Paul wakes up slowly he blinks the sleep from his eyes, he’s warm and the joy in his chest is unmeasurable. He looks at his husband across from him, sleeping peacefully and curled against him. He doesn’t know how much time passes until Alec shifts and hums as he opens his eyes to see Paul looking at him. The detective returns the smile, and the vicar practically seez the love shining in his eyes and his heart melts inside his chest. 

He rolls over so that he’s laying on top of his husband and kisses him softly Alec humming appreciatively against his lips. Paul moves one of his hands to pin Alec’s above his head and the detective lets out a surprised noise. The vicar smiles against his lips before pulling away, admiring the blush that had flooded onto Alec’s face. He moves off of him and rolls back to his side before pulling Alec along with him, wrapping one hand around his waist and letting Alec use his other as a makeshift pillow.

“Shouldn’t we get up and eat?” Alec murmurs.

“Later… we can relax, love, sleep more. I know I tired you out last night.” The vicar says with a cocky smirk on his face. 

Alec huffs a laugh before leaning into Paul’s arm and closes his eyes, his husband’s body like a heated blanket around him. The vicar slots his face into Alec’s neck laying a few lazy open-mouthed kisses along his jaw before closing his eyes as well and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
